


To Live One Day in My Skin

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Pre-Canon, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex drags Michael to a pride parade.-Guerin week day 7: drunk and disorderly





	To Live One Day in My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BI VISIBILITY DAY ❤️️

“So you dragged him to Pride?”

“I thought he would have fun!”

“Oh, he had fun alright.”

Alex groaned slightly as he watched his extremely intoxicated boyfriend giggle to the tune of multiple very buff men in leather complimenting him. This was the first time that DADT hadn’t been in place when he got to come home, so he felt like celebrating by going to a pride parade. Michael hadn’t been too excited about it, but he’d gone because Alex wanted to. Now he was slightly regretting that choice.

“Why did you call me again?” Isobel asked as she looked to him. Alex could feel his cheeks grow red. He really just needed an extra set of hands to throw Michael’s body in the truck, but he was hesitant to ask any of his admirers for help.

“You’re the only one I know he’s out to,” Alex sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had had his own fair share of people hitting on him tonight, but he had the decency to say he had a boyfriend. Michael, on the other hand, was still a month shy of 21 and would do pretty much anything for a free drink.

“So, what, you want me to chase off the bears?” she teased and Alex couldn’t help but laugh along. “You guys should’ve invited me to come in the first place! I would’ve loved to come.”

“Yeah, well, it was _supposed_ to be our first time out together as a couple. He got a little distracted,” Alex added, sighing through his fondness as one of the men helped Michael knock back another shot that he’d ordered. His large finger wiped the corner of Michael’s mouth which just earned a dopey smile from the boy.

Alex wasn’t jealous. He knew Michael was his and that they had an agreement. When they were apart, Michael could flirt all he wanted, but that was it. He had just gotten really good at flirting his way into not dropping a dime for a drink.

“Alright, well let’s go get the twink.”

“He isn’t a twink.”

“Oh, right, _you’re_ the twink.”

“Shut up, Isobel.” 

The two of them laughed a little more as they made their way to go get Michael out of the group of men to take him home. Attention shifted to Alex as soon as he made himself known.

“And who are you?” one of them asked. Alex smiled politely as he slowly went to reach for his shirtless boyfriend. 

“His boyfriend,” Alex replied, that seemed to easily get them to back off. Well, sort of. Two of them helped Michael to his feet and then into Alex’s arms. Michael gasped at the contact.

“Alex! Hi!” he cooed drunkenly, slobbering kisses to his face. Alex snorted, wrapping his arms around his waist as he nodded to the men who had been showering Michael in free drinks for the last hour. When he started to try and walk, Isobel got on Michael’s other side.

“That was easier than expected,” Isobel noted once they exited the bar. The street was still covered in people celebrating, but they weren’t that far from where they had parked outside the blocked off area. 

“Izzy!” Michael cheered and she huffed a laugh.

“You are so fucked up.”

“I know!”

They made their way slowly through the people, holding Michael tightly as he dragged along. He was a giggling mess, his head meeting Alex’s shoulder before it rolled off and then he would repeat. Isobel found it hysterical.

“Are you sure he isn’t drugged? Jesus,” Isobel said as they deposited him in the passenger seat of his truck. He flopped in like dead weight, sinking as he pawed for Alex.

“Nah, I watched every drink he had,” Alex explained, giving Michael his hand. Michael pulled it to his face, nuzzling into his palm like a cat. Alex smiled fondly.

“Did you even have fun? It sounds like you spent the whole day babysitting him,” she pointed out. Alex shrugged, smiling easily at the loud kisses Michael was giving him all over his hand and arm.

“I came here to be with him and to be _free_ with him. That’s what we did. Yeah, maybe I would’ve liked him to be a little less drunk, but it’s okay,” Alex responded, letting his body slowly be tugged into the truck as Michael kissed up his arm. He only started to squirm when the wet kisses tickled the inside of his bicep. Isobel shook her head.

“No offense, but I would never be that nice,” Isobel said, giving Alex a fond smile that he’d only seen her give Michael. It made him feel special in a way. “Are you sober enough to drive?” 

“Yeah, I didn’t drink because I knew he was going to get wasted,” Alex told her, slowly tugging his arm away from the boy.

“You are too good to him,” she said, though that fondness in her eyes grew. She reached into the truck to kiss the top of Michael’s head before giving Alex a short hug. “Text me when you guys get home so I know you made it.”

Michael gravitated towards Alex the moment he slipped into the driver’s side. His cheek pressed into Alex’s shoulder, curling up against his side as best he could. Alex wrapped his free arm around him as he slowly pulled out of the lot.

“Did you at least have fun?” Alex asked, though he knew he’d have to ask again in the morning. Micahel nodded against him, leaving another kiss on his arm that was a lot less slobbery than the others.

“Always fun with you.”

“Well, maybe, but today was your first big bisexual outing,” Alex said playfully, hearing a sleepy giggle come from the boy beside him. Alex had been scared that Michael was going to just go in his normal everyday clothes whenever he first brought up the idea, but Michael had surprised him by choosing a tight pair of jeans, a bawdy rainbow belt buckle, and no shirt along with the bi flag colors painted on his cheeks. At that point, he had already smelled a bit of whiskey on his breath. “How’d it feel?”

“Good,” Michael hummed, squeezing Alex’s arm, “Good. No one thought I was weird or didn’t belong. No one looked at us like they were pissed at us for holding hands. Guys in leather told me I was super hot. Felt good.”

“Oh, I bet it did,” Alex laughed, though he had to agree. Nothing felt better than holding hands and not being scared shitless that someone might see. Not that they had ever held hands in Roswell in public in the first place. That was just something they both weren’t prepared to do yet.

As much as they were both willing to fight back, they didn’t want to be put in the situation.

“Wanna pull over and fuck?” Michael asked after a few minutes. Alex barked a laugh, shaking his head.

“Dude, you’re so wasted, we’re not having sex.”

“Why not?”

“That’s called taking advantage.”

“I don’t care if you take advantage of me. Please take advantage of me. Seriously. I’m feeling good and bi tonight.”

“Oh yeah? You’re feeling bi tonight? What exactly does that mean?” Alex asked, still shaking with laughter as he swatted at Michael’s roaming hand.

“Means I’m feeling confident and don’t care if we get arrested for having sex in public.”

“I’m in the military, Guerin, I’m not about to get arrested for that,” Alex insisted, though he squeezed Michael’s thigh for good measure. 

“But we _could_.”

“Yeah, baby, we could,” Alex assured him which seemed to be enough for him to relax, “I’m glad you’re feeling good though.”

“Me too,” Michael hummed.

By the time they got to the airstream, Michael was asleep which was further proof on why having sex would’ve been a bad idea. Alex shook him awake gently and helped him inside, letting him fall onto the bed while he texted Isobel that they made it home. 

“We should get married,” Michael murmured sleepily into the pillow, “It’s legal and stuff now.”

“Oh yeah? You get this idea from how _bi_ you’re feeling tonight?” Alex asked with a laugh, taking his shirt off and then moving to get Michael’s belt off. The paint could wait until the morning. 

“Nah, got the idea ‘cause I love you,” Michael said, smiling. Alex shook his head as he laid down beside him. As much as he would be willing to marry Michael at the drop of the hat, he was too drunk to take seriously.

“I love you too.”

“Thanks for forcing me to go to Pride today,” Michael whispered. Alex tucked his hair behind his ear as he stared at his boyfriend. God, it felt good to be able to say that. It didn’t matter who heard anymore. He dreaded having to leave him again. Only two more days left.

This time, however, he knew they would be keeping in touch. That would make all the difference. It made him excited just thinking about it. Their future was going to be good.

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
